El príncipe malcriado
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: RobbJon -Todo el mundo lo dice, los rumores no son rumores, el rey Robb es cruel y despiadado. Si alguna vez había sido elegante o inteligente en sus formas todo aquello había desaparecido al colocar sus posaderas sobre el trono de hierro. - What if si Robb hubiera ganado la guerra. - Este fic participa en el reto 77 del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras.


**NA: Esta historia participa en el reto 77 'Sorteo de historias' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. El inicio de este fic está escrito por Coding Gengar y los personajes no me pertenecen, porque de ser yo George RR Martin, Vientos de Invierno ya estaría acabado, corregido y publicado LOL.**

 **Lo que más odio de los fanfics es cuando la gente les pone a las historias títulos patéticos. Siento que este tenga uno de esos títulos patéticos que dan ganas de vomitar la cena de ayer. No se me ocurría nada.**

El Rey le miró. En sus ojos había una locura que no tenía principio ni fin. Le recordaba de antaño, cuando su apariencia y abolengo aún disfrazaba la perversidad oculta tras un blasón y la sangre de sus venas.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía encontrar la misma paciencia que una vez tuvo. El Rey decaía en un mundo de locura que nadie podía frenar, y la adoración que un día le tuvieron sus seguidores se convirtió en duda y recelo.

Antes de hablar miró hacia un lado. El hermano del Rey estaba sentado en un pequeño trono de ébano; sus labios estaban fruncidos y en sus ojos brillaba una sabiduría que contenía admirablemente, solo repartiéndola cuando el mismo Rey la solicitaba. De otra forma sería castigado como cualquier otro sin importar que el apellido de ambos fuera Stark. Bran le devolvió la mirada, un signo que decía "hablaremos".

A los pies del rey se encontraba Joffrey Baratheon, con una argolla al cuello, sucio y completamente desnudo, se acurrucaba como un perro amaestrado. Sus cabellos desordenados y su mirada perdida demostraban que poco quedaba de aquel chico que un día había visitado Invernalia.

Sansa, se encontraba de pie, junto al trono de hierro, con la mirada perdida en un falso horizonte y aparentemente ajena a dónde se encontraba, sostenía una flor entre los dedos a la que poco a poco le iba arrancando los pétalos y dejándolos caer en el suelo de aquella sala del trono.

—Su Majestad — dijo Jon antes de arrodillarse frente al trono de hierro, levantando ligeramente la cabeza y sin poder apartar los ojos de Robb Stark. En su mente circulaban millones de preguntas, preguntas que esperaba que Bran pudiera contestar. — Acudo a vos para hablaros de…

— ¡Es un desertor! —una voz cortó las palabras del hermano bastardo del rey.

Jon giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de aquel que le acusaba, dispuesto a justificar por qué había dejado su guardia y viajado al sur, pero el leve movimiento de manos que hizo el rey le distrajo.

Robb se levantó del trono de un salto, con pose chulesca caminó despacio hacía aquel que había alzado la voz contra a su hermanastro y le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos destapaban la ira que sentía, una ira fría, cruda e indiferente a todo.

—Dígame señor Umber ¿Alguien le ha dado permiso para hablar? — dijo él con crudeza cuando apenas estaba a pocos metros de este.

Umber no titubeó, con la cabeza alta miró fijamente al rey.

—No, pero considero que es digno hablar la verdad — Contestó, sintiéndose a salvo de la locura del rey. Habían conquistado juntos la capital, él había perdido a sus descendentes en batalla junto y por aquel hombre que ahora ceñía una corona, por lo que no le creía capaz de herirle.

El Stark asintió con la cabeza, normalizando aquella frase con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en su rostro. Giraba mirando a todos los allí reunidos, que le miraban entre curiosos y asustados. En menos de un segundo, desenvainó su espada y degolló a Umber sin tan siquiera pestañear. La sangre le manchó la cara y salpicó a aquellos que no se habían apartado lo suficiente.

—Es evidente, y la verdad es que estáis mejor callado— añadió Robb sonriendo aún, para después mirar a los capas doradas con una mirada que indicaba una clara orden de recoger a aquel cadáver de su vista. Seguidamente volvió a sentarse en el trono con brutal indiferencia hacía el horror que había despertado en su hermanastro. — Jon, ve a descansar, hablaremos luego de lo que te ha traído aquí.

El guardia de la noche fue escoltado por un capa dorada a través de la fortaleza roja, mientras su mente daba vueltas a todas las preguntas que debía formular. ¿Estaba allí seguro? ¿Qué mal le había acontecido a su medio hermano? ¿Estaría Sansa y Bran bien? En parte se alegraba de que Rickon gobernara en el norte, por lo menos aquello le hacía sentir que estaba a salvo…

En el pasado, aquella noche que Robb y Jon se habían despedido entre las sabanas, había dicho adiós a un Robb muy diferente. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir el húmedo tacto de los labios del Stark contra los suyos, su piel caliente contra la suya, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Pero sobre todo, podía recordar que Robb Stark tenía clase, porte y algo que le hacía inigualablemente un rey del norte, pero nada parecido al hombre que acaba de ver en la sala del trono.

Al llegar a la alcoba descolgó a Garra de su cinto, dejándola sobre una silla junto a su abrigo. Acto seguido guardó una pequeña daga bajo los cojines. No tenía intención de usarla, pero en aquel lugar había muerto su padre y miles más habían sido traicionados, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a dormir desprevenido. Movió la mesa y las sillas hacia un rincón de la habitación, despejando el espacio por si tuviera que luchar allí dentro y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama.

Había cabalgado a toda prisa desde el muro para llegar allí. Si bien era cierto que se había marchado sin dar explicaciones demasiado detalladas, su posición en el castillo negro le permitía hacer aquellas cosas. Era evidente que Alister Thorne había mandado cuervos para calumniarle, pero Jon tenía claro que no había desertado. En cualquier caso, aquello le había servido para ver con claridad que los rumores sobre la locura de su hermanastro no eran rumores si no certezas.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando escuchó un leve chirriar de la puerta, que se abrió a la par que el levantaba la espalda del colchón. Frente a él se encontraba Bran, sosteniendo varios libros sobre las rodillas y sentado en una silla de madera que en vez de patas poseía cuatro ruedas. Dos de ellas eran grandes, mientras que las posteriores eran más pequeñas. A su espalda, Sansa empujaba la silla aún con aquella mirada vaída instalada en sus ojos azules.

—Sansa, por favor, ¿puedes esperar fuera?— dijo Bran antes incluso de saludar a su medio hermano.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y sin mediar palabra y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí para justificar lo que acabo de presenciar? — preguntó Jon antes siquiera de sentirse capaz de decir hola, dándose cuenta enseguida de la imprudencia que acaba de cometer. Aunque dentro de él mismo confiaba en sus hermanos, sus ojos le habían mostrado no hacía demasiado que la distancia y el tiempo habían cambiado más de dos cosas.

Bran suspiró desviando la mirada de su medio hermano.

— Todo tiene una explicación, aunque no sea una tan coherente como me gustaría — dijo el hermano pequeño y señaló a Jon una de las sillas de aquella habitación para que se sentara. — Por cierto, no te molestes en intentar hablar con Sansa, ha perdido el juicio y cree que aún tiene doce años y que yo soy papá…

El guardia de la noche caminó hacía un lado y a otro intentado pensar en qué explicación podía tener todo aquello. Estaba nervioso, por lo que la idea de sentarse le ahogaba tanto como las cuatro paredes que formaban aquella habitación.

—Asumo cómo te sientes, no fue diferente para mí cuando vi lo que le había pasado a Sansa — añadió Bran y giró las ruedas de su silla para acercarse a Jon, insistiéndole en que tomara asiento.

El menor recordaba con claridad el pasmo que había sufrido cuando al llegar a la capital se había encontrado a su hermana pérdida entre las tinieblas de su cabeza y a su hermano por un camino parecido pero con una agresividad exagerada que solo cesaba a ratos cuando estaban a solas.

Finalmente Jon se sentó en la silla y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas se tapó la cara con las manos para soltar un sonoro suspiro de nuevo.

—Explícamelo— levantó la cabeza y miró con fijeza a su medio hermano, que mantenía un rictus serio realmente muy parecido al que tenía su padre cuando estaba vivo.

—Bien, recuerdas lo que se contaba del rey loco Aeris Targaryen, ¿verdad? — Bran esperó a que Jon asintiera. — Así mismo pudiste ver con tus ojos que el rey Robert Baratheon era un borracho y un putero…

Jon volvió a levantarse de la silla sin comprender a donde iban todos aquellos comentarios de reyes precedentes a su hermano. Levantó las manos algo exasperado.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—La culpa de lo que has visto es el trono.

Jon arqueó las cejas y dejó escapar una leve risotada como si creyera que Bran le estaba gastando una broma pesada. Podía entender que el poder corrompía hasta el más santo, pero no se creía que su hermano le estuviera diciendo aquello de aquel modo tan rebuscado y absurdo.

—Ese trono está maldito, Jon — añadió Bran que vislumbraba la incredulidad de su hermano ante lo que acaba de decirle. — Piénsalo, fue construido con todas las espadas de los enemigos rendidos, es una maldición y no es una mera superstición mía, es un hecho.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ambos después de aquello. Jon no podía creer que el juicio de su hermano pequeño también estuviera afectado, igual que todos los demás. Si el trono estaba maldito, también lo estaba aquella maldita capital en la que había perdido a un padre, a una hermana y a toda su familia después al parecer.

—Supongo que tendrás que ver y entender las cosas por ti mismo — dijo arrastrando su silla hasta la mesa y dejando los libros que llevaba sobre esta. En su rostro se mostró una pequeña mueca y se dirigió a la puerta. —Sansa, vámonos.

La pelirroja entro con su paso delicado y sonrió a Jon.

—Espero verte en la cena, tío Benjen — dijo Sansa antes de que se marcharan y dejaran al hermano negro perplejo en la habitación.

Jon se acercó a la mesa y miró los títulos de estos. "Reyes de poniente" era una pesada crónica de todos los reyes que habían posado su real culo en el trono de hierro desde que Aegon I lo mandara forjar. También había una gran encuadernación que hablaba de las enfermedades más comunes en los Targaryen, otro de mitos y leyendas de todo poniente y por último, un pequeño libro sin título, que resultaba ser un diario de observaciones escrito por el mismo Varys. Tomó el último entre sus manos con cierta curiosidad y empezó a leer. Pasaba página tras página, intrigado por el detallado registro de los cambios de personalidad que habían sufrido los anteriores reyes.

Absorto en la lectura perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que Robb entró en la habitación sin tan siquiera llamar. Jon se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro sobre esta y se acercó a su medio hermano que le recibió sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos y besándole levemente en los labios. Hacía tanto que no se veían a solas, habían pasado tantas cosas… Jon lo rodeó con sus brazos, esperando que todos aquellos actos que había vislumbrado fueran solo una interpretación, desando que su hermano fuera si no el mismo, al menos alguien muy parecido al que había sido antaño.

El rey se separó de su hermano y se sentó en la cama sin apartar la vista de este.

—En breve nos traerán la cena— dijo para después negar con la cabeza nervioso.— Dime ahora, ¿qué te ha traído a Desembarco del Rey?

Jon caviló por unos instantes entre si decir la verdad o simplemente eludirla, pero al mirar a los ojos de Robb volvió a ver a su amante de antaño. La viveza de aquellos ojos azules que no parecían contener la ira y la crueldad de horas atrás.

—Tengo más motivos para estar aquí, pero el principal eres tú — dijo en tono solemne. Robb le miró dejándose caer sobre la cama con una risa exagerada. —No es una frase patéticamente romántica, se habla por todas partes de que eres un rey despiadado, un engendro no mejor que cualquier otro y a la vista de lo que hoy he presenciado…

—Jon…— pronunció su nombre antes de que el servicio entrara para disponer la mesa, por lo que Robb cerró sus labios, pensativo. — Verás, para bueno o para malo necesito que las cosas funcionen. La guerra, el invierno y Robert Baratheon dejaron las arcas completamente vacías, no puedo permitir que la gente cuestione mis decisiones, porque la mayoría no son buenas a corto plazo y la mayoría de ellos no pueden ver más allá de sus narices…

Jon se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los sirvientes abandonaron la habitación y observó cómo su hermano se sentaba en la mesa y servía un par de copas de vino. Se sentó a su lado y bebió de la copa, no sin cierto recelo.

—A ratos ser rey no es exactamente lo que esperaba — añadió Robb ante el silencio de Jon. — No quiero matar a mis súbditos solo porque pregunten algo, pero a veces pierdo el sentido y cuando vuelvo a ser dueño de mí mismo ya he hecho cosas irreparables, como ha pasado hoy.

El rey bebió de su copa esperando una respuesta, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—En cualquier caso, no necesito tu aprobación o tus razonamientos, n siquiera tu ayuda si fuera el caso — continuó su discurso, nervioso y claramente incómodo. Sus ojos se posaron en su mismo plato, resiguiendo con la mirada las diferentes viandas allí dispuestas. Se sentía decepcionado al pensar que no podía contar con su medio hermano.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar — contestó al fin Jon cogiendo un trozo de pan y partiéndolo por la mitad. Parecía que iba a llevarse un trozo a la boca, pero lo dejó sobre el plato, analizando los detalles que el rey le acaba de transmitir y enlazándolos con toda la información que había podido reunir.—Primero observo más de una atrocidad, Sansa ha perdido el juicio, después aparece Bran hablando de una maldición a todo al que se sienta en el trono y luego tú hablas de que estás perdiendo el juicio, y sinceramente no sé qué debo pensar.

Robb dejó escapar un bufido sonoro a la par que levantaba la mirada de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse el orgullo por un instante.

— Piensa que eres mi hermano.

El guardia de la noche extendió su mano hasta colocarla sobre los dedos de Robb. Su juramente le negaba aquella familia que había tenido antes, sin embargo él mismo no era capaz de desterrar del todo sus sentimientos tal como había hecho tantas otras veces. Por eso estaba allí ¿no? Se dijo a sí mismo.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, solo interrumpidos por los sonidos que venían de fuera de aquellos muros que compartían. Cada instante que transcurría se trasformaba en una pequeña astilla que se clavaba en la consciencia del rey, que peleaba contra su impulso de locura desmedida. Jon pudo apreciarlo a través de su mirada, obligándose a romper el silencio.

—No te sientas juzgado por mi opinión, soy tu hermano, pero no me gusta como exhibes a Joffrey por ejemplo — dijo Jon recordando la mirada de alimaña que le había echado el que anteriormente se sentara también en el supuestamente maldito trono de hierro. —Aunque algo si es verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo es estar en tus zapatos.

La mirada de Robb tornó de nuevo a ser la propia, como si al menos el que él estuviera abierto al dialogo le devolviera a los años de juventud.

—Él es el responsable de que Arya muriera, Sansa perdió el juicio por todas las atrocidades que él le causó, y por él papá está muerto también— expuso Robb justificándose. Se levantó de su silla con solemnidad, dispuesto a marcharse. Jon le imitó colocándose frente a él, tratando de pararle el paso completamente consciente de que aquello no había herido su ego sino las pocas trazas que quedaran de su corazón—. Muchas de las atrocidades que he cometido no tendrán una explicación, pero esa sin lugar a dudas, creo que sí.

Jon le agarró del brazo, tirando de él hacía si mismo fijando sus ojos grises en los azules de Robb pidiéndole disculpas con estos, descubriéndose a sí mismo en la desesperación de conseguir atraerlo hacía él. Tragó saliva siendo consciente de que de ser cierto el cuento de Bran, la maldición del trono o cualquier otra tontería, la única forma de devolver a Robb su propia cordura era haciéndole sentir que estaban juntos frente a lo que fuera aun siendo él un guardia de la noche y el otro siendo otro rey loco.

—Lo siento — dijo entornando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de él. Robb tenía intención de apartarse, más se mantuvo rígido, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jon.

Robb se adelantó a rozar sus labios contra los de Jon con dulzura. Sus bocas se tocaron despacio, abriéndolas levemente a la par que atraían sus cuerpos a chocar el uno con el otro.

—Cuando discutíamos en Invernalia era yo quien corría tras de ti en la mayoría de ocasiones — susurró el rey, buscando a tientas las cuerdas que ataban los pantalones de su hermano. Él se rió al oírle.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esa objeción.

Jon arrastró su cara por el rostro de su hermano, notando su barba sobre la piel y oliéndole con su característico perfume. Robb desató sus propios pantalones y pasó sus dedos por los oscuros rizos de Jon. Él le miró hacerlo, fijándose en las diferencias que sus cuerpos habían sufrido con el paso de los años. Le quitó la camisa al rey, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo el calor que caldeaba todo su cuerpo al hacerlo.

El Stark mordisqueó el cuello de Jon antes de agarrarle e pene y empezar a acariciarlo, enseguida notó la rigidez de este tras el movimiento de sus manos.

—No te rías, pero muy pocos de tu hermandad pueden decir que un rey se ha arrodillado frente a ellos — dijo Robb antes de colocarse de rodillas e introducir en su boca el pene erecto de Jon. De nuevo volvió a reírse, pero esta vez su risa se interrumpió por un leve calambrazo de placer.

Los jadeos de Jon fueron en aumento poco a poco al mismo ritmo que la boca de su medio hermano. Las sensaciones de aquella relación le embriagaban haciéndole olvidar prácticamente dónde estaba y por qué, relajándole absolutamente y casi trasportándole a una época en la que importaba muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer en las alcobas con Robb.

Las manos de Robb pasaron por las piernas de su hermano, llegando hasta sus nalgas. Tras aquello él introdujo un dedo en su ano, despacio, a la par que dejaba de succionar con su boca sobre el pene de este. Los jadeos de Jon menguaron un poco al principio, para después volver a acelerarse. El rey observaba las reacciones de su hermano, siempre de algún modo casi pasivo en todos los roles que solían jugar. Sus sentimientos era confusos, quizá decir que le amaba era una idea carca y atrapada en un pasado demasiado lejano en la que solo eran unos críos, sin embargo sabía que Jon era y siempre sería un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Robb paró por un instante mirando a Jon, que le devolvió la mirada sorprendido de aquel parón. Él se percató en las diferentes cicatrices que ahora adornaban su cuerpo, también más musculado y formado que tiempos atrás. Si no seguían siendo los mismos, ¿era aferrarse al pasado repetir todos aquellos rituales?

— ¿Piensas en tu esposa? — preguntó Jon al verlo allí arrodillado, simplemente mirándole con la curiosidad de un niño.

—No, Walda Frey fue un contrato, ella lo sabe y yo lo sé — dijo levantándose y guardándose sus pensamientos para él. Una parte de él se resentía de haber hecho aquella promesa durante la guerra, promesa que le había llevado donde estaba y aquello solo le hacía sentir más y más incómodo con sus propias decisiones. — Creo que apenas hemos compartido el lecho tres veces.

El rey se humedeció los labios, a pesar de haber dejado a Jon a la mitad no parecía impaciente. Robb lo empujó sobre la cama, acurrucándose sobre él mientras le compensaba con otro beso. Jon abrió la boca recibiéndole, sintiendo de algún modo cómo toda aquella melancolía extraña se transmitía como una vibración de un cuerpo a otro.

—¿Crees que podríamos descansar y ya está? Creo que estoy fatigado del viaje — dijo Jon pasando sus dedos por los cobrizos cabellos de Robb.

—Está bien — contestó el rey para quedarse allí tumbado durante unos minutos. —Me quedaré a dormir contigo si no te importa.

El moreno asintió sin problema, ambos se levantaron para tenderse sobre el colchón. Robb termino de desnudarse y se apoyó sobre el cojín de plumas notándolo ligeramente duro. Metió la mano bajo este, sacando la daga que anteriormente había puesto allí su hermano y le miró confundido.

—¿Qué significa esto?— dijo desenvainándola de la pequeña funda de cuero que cubría la hoja. Era un arma de fabricación sencilla, afilada y simplona, no era nada del otro mundo.

—No sabía qué me iba a encontrar.

—Así que has guardado esto aquí por mí, porque soy un rey cruel y sanguinario e iba a serlo también contigo ¿no? — añadió el rey.

Jon puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó la daga de las manos clavándola sobre la mesa.

—Disculpa estar acostumbrado a dormir al raso sin dos guardias custodiando mi puerta —tras decir aquello dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Robb empezó a reírse. Le parecía increíble que le hubiera contestado aquello, aunque se sentía profundamente aliviado de notar que no tenía ganas de rebanarle el pescuezo en cuanto se durmiera por aquello. Miró a su hermano tenderse de espaldas a él sobre el colchón, sus oscuros cabellos sobre el cojín y le abrazo por la espalda.

—No duermo con dos guardias en la puerta, no hago esas cosas.

—Me da igual, solo deja de tomarte cualquier cosa que diga o haga como un agravio a tu real culo— dijo aquello girando sobre sí mismo, acomodándose sobre la cama. Jon se cubrió con la colcha. Era evidente que seguía sin saber cómo interpretar las múltiples cosas que había observado, pero de algo no había duda y era que seguían siendo hermanos que discutían por idioteces. —Creo que quizá si deberías tener guardias en la puerta…

El guardia de la noche cerró los ojos tras decir aquello. Escuchó la voz de Robb mencionar algo a cerca de la intimidad, pero se sentía tan cansado que su cerebro apenas pudo procesar lo que decía, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Perdido en los sueños, la cabeza de Jon rodaba entre recuerdos. Las flechas que Ygritte estaban en su cuerpo, como una decoración él hablaba frente a los demás hermanos del castillo negro, intentado hacerles entender algo que él mismo no comprendía. Las cabezas caras de sus compañeros se disgregaron en su mente cuando un dolor punzante le despertó, confuso y agitado abrió los ojos en Desembarco del Rey.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y podía sentir un líquido caliente mojarle las piernas, su olor era característico, el olor de la sangre mezclado con algo pestilente que no era capaz de identificar. Jon intentó levantarse más el dolor punzante le aconteció al intentar incorporarse en la cama. Escuchó un ruido animalesco a su izquierda y giró la cabeza.

Joffrey Baratheon se encontraba sobre Robb, su cuerpo mugriento desprendía aquel hedor. Tenía la mirada fija en su cuerpo y buscó a tientas la daga que anteriormente le había clavado a Jon sobre el abdomen sin encontrarla. El hermano negro se la había arrancado del cuerpo haciendo amago de defenderse sin éxito. El dolor de la herida le hacía retorcerse sin que tan siquiera intentara moverse, mas aún si lo intentaba.

Jon miró como aquel antiguo príncipe le lazó una mirada amenazante instantes antes de lanzarse sobre el cuello de Robb. Sus dientes se hundieron en la carne del rey, arrancando pedazo a pedazo de su cuello.

Con la mirada borrosa, Jon intentó clavar la daga sobre Joffrey, fallando y golpeando el colchón con esta. Los ojos azules de Robb se abrieron por un momento, notando como la sangre se escaba a borbotones de su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a cubrirse la herida. Jon sacudió de nuevo la daga, cortando el aire que separaba su cuerpo del de Joffrey y cayendo sobre el de su hermano. La daga apenas logró rozar la piel del antiguo rey cuando Jon tan solo pudo verle escabullirse de la habitación. Intentó levantarse haciendo fuerza con sus brazos sin éxito. Sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo cernirse sobre él y se abandonó a aquel dolor cerrando los ojos. Quizá el trono de hierro si estaba maldito, seguramente toda aquella condenada ciudad lo estaba.


End file.
